1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved paint container which provides effective stirring of paint within said container without the need for removal of an associated lid of said paint container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stirring of paint in a container and apparatus for this purpose is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, stirring devices for mixing of paint within a paint container have normally been of elaborate and expansive construction to effect mixing of paint within a container. Typically, vibratory energy is utilized for mixing of the paint whereas an alternative has been the removal of a lid associated with a typical paint container for the manual storing of the paint therein. Various paint containers have been developed in the prior art for various purposes in association with the containers. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 28,095 to Mills presents a paint container with an associated corrugated surface formed internally of said container ostensibly for enhanced pouring of paint within the container or for the cleaning of a brush therealong for removal of excess paint from the brush.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 28,326 to Joy similarly presents a curvilinear surface of corrugated fluting which ostensibly may assist in metered pouring and the cleaning of brushes along said fluting.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 23,086 to Meisner provides a fluted roller associated with a paint tray which may provide a basis for the stirring of paint within said tray or the mechanical cleaning of brushes and the like in use with said tray.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 245,450 to Donion presents a paint container with a formed tray thereabout to ostensibly maintain paint at a certain level in said container and apparently for the mechanical cleaning of a brush by means of an associated rod at a predetermined level within said container.
U.S. Pat. No. 482,082 to Deming presents a paint container with a plurality of spouts wherein a centrally oriented divider wall effectively compartmentalizes a plurality of sections within a container.
U.S Pat. No. 3,351,970 to Engh presents a vertically positionable paint tray and roller combination wherein a paint tray is positioned vertically relative to an orthogonally oriented bucket enabling the utilization of the paint tray at a vertical orientation for transport by a user thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved paint mixing paint container which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and compactness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.